


i want you in the morning

by Faye_Reynolds



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, as these two very much deserve, huh, pure domesticity and fluff, wow back to my roots with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: “Not my fault you still blush when I kiss you in the morning,” he pulls them closer together, Andy burying his head between the pillows and Eddie’s shoulder.He mumbles into the pillowcase, “If you didn’t kiss me, I wouldn’t blush.”Eddie guides his head back up, “If I didn’t kiss you, you’d be grumpy.”
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	i want you in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bastaerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastaerd/gifts).



> happy happy birthday my friend, bastaerd!
> 
> i hope you enjoy and thank you for bringing these two back into my life.

“Stop embarrassing me.”

It was short and curt and there was not an ounce of animosity in the request.

“I’ll do no such thing, Andy. Not today.”

Eddie smiles against the warm, sun-kissed skin of his boyfriend’s chest.

“It’s no fair,” there a giggle when Eddie reaches the small sections where Andy’s neck meets his collar, followed by a sigh.

“Not my fault you still blush when I kiss you in the morning,” he pulls them closer together, Andy burying his head between the pillows and Eddie’s shoulder.

He mumbles into the pillowcase, “If you didn’t kiss me, I wouldn’t blush.”

Eddie guides his head back up, “If I didn’t kiss you, you’d be grumpy.”

He kisses Andy again, sweet, and simple.

The pink is still present on his cheeks.

“You’re insufferable,” Andy sighs as he curls back into the other man’s arms, the morning sunlight casting the room with a hazy glow that begged them to stay in bed.

Eddie laughs and holds him close, determined to enjoy every second.

“You’re blushing,” he whispers against Andy’s brow with a smile.

They spend a little while longer in bed before the grumbling of their stomachs called them to the kitchen.

Andy sits on the counter, a cup of coffee in hand as he watches Eddie cook in blue-striped boxers and Andy’s favorite, faded grey hoodie. It always hung a little looser on Eddie, making his boyfriend look far too cute to be allowed.

He eats a few chocolate chips Eddie had set in a bowl beside him after putting the bacon on and smiles at the little bit of flour on the other man’s cheek as he prepares the pancake batter.

“Don’t eat all the chocolate, _Andrew_.”

Andy’s face squishes together like it always did whenever anyone called him by his full name.

“That’s uncalled for,” he gasps, pretending to be upset.

“Not when I’m hard at work trying to feed you while you do nothing but tempt me.” Eddie looks up for a moment as he stirs the batter.

“Tempt you?” Andy’s brows raise.

“You’re not wearing a shirt,” he states, voice tight as his eyes travel the expanse of Andy’s exposed skin.

“Such little composure from such seasoned detective.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, but can’t help the laugh that bubbles up, “Leave it to a lawyer to question my composure.”

He meets Andy’s eyes and delights in the mischief in them. It had been so long since they both had a day off and Eddie _insisted,_ they take today for themselves. They worked too long hours and had too little time to relax, but they both knew it was part of the job. Still, he is reminded just how much he has missed spending time like this with Andy. Judging by the way Andy is biting his lip to keep from smiling, the feeling is mutual.

“Can I add the chocolate chips?” He asks, earnest and open.

“Of course.”

Andy doesn’t even bother to climb off the counter just shimmies his way to where Eddie’s standing and pours all of them in except one. He presses it against Eddie’s lips who accepts it readily. Andy kisses him once before jumping off the counter and sliding past Eddie, hands caressing his body as he maneuvers around him.

“Apple or orange juice?” He asks, back turned to Eddie and unable to see the beaming smile.

“You already know.”

* * *

They eat their breakfast together while curled up couch and Eddie takes immense pride in the way Andy devours the pancakes.

“They’re my favorite,” he mumbles through a mouthful of pancake and syrup.

Eddie wipes a bit of syrup off the side of his mouth with a warm smile, “I know, babe.”

After they sit and finish their coffee together discussing work and plans and their weeks ahead with none of the usual rush, stress, or exhaustion that pervades their conversations on a regular basis. Eddie thinks to himself, he could really get used to this, for the rest of his life.

“Used to what?” Andy asks, lazy and languid.

“What?” Eddie replies quickly, suddenly aware of every nerve in his body.

“You said you could get used to this for the rest of your life. What could you get used to?”

“I-I..” he trails off, uncertain of exactly what to say now that he is on the spot, but also upset because he was going to wait until later.

Suddenly, Andy’s face fills his vision, dark eyes lighter with the joy held in them, blonde hair still glowing in the midmorning sun, smile wide and easy as it has always been where Eddie was concerned.

Suddenly, his cares wash away, and answering Andy becomes the easiest thing for Eddie to do.

“Being with you, like this,” he grabs Andy’s hand that was already holding his and pulls it to his lips, “every morning and night. I want to kiss you every morning until you blush and make you chocolate chip pancakes on our days off. I want you to ask me what I want even though you know the answer to every question before you ask it. I want you, forever.”

Eddie’s voice shakes on the last word, suddenly aware of weight in the pocket of the hoodie that was his favorite simply because it had been what Andy was wearing the day they met.

He can’t look back up, not yet. Instead, his pulls the familiar small box from the pocket of the hoodie, opens it, and holds it out for Andy to see.

He takes a deep breath and looks up to see a familiar expression on the face of the man he loves. It was the same look Andy had given him when he mentioned a particular law that helped Andy win a case, or when they first spent the night in each other’s arms, or whenever he caught Andy watching him cook from the dining room. It was one of love, of course, but the way Andy looked at him then and now, it was far deeper and spoke to more than just love. It was their lives together, all-encompassing, shared in a single glance.

Now, as Eddie stares openly into the shining eyes of his boyfriend, their future is shared in the look as well.

“You could have gotten me a card,” the blush returns to Andy’s cheeks, a few delicate tears falling off them as his hands move from holding Eddie’s own, to sliding the gold band from its perch.

Eddie watches with rapt attention as the band nestles perfectly on Andy’s finger.

“I guess this will have to do.” He laughs and admires the way the ring shine in the sunlight.

Eddie doesn’t think he has ever felt so much love and feels as though he might pass out.

“Will you marry me?” He blurts out in a rush once he remembers to breathe.

Andy laughs, crawls into Eddie’s lap with practiced ease, “Sometimes I wonder how you made detective…the ring is already on my finger, Eddie.”

Eddie smiles, all nerves sparking with new energy as Andy settles in his lap.

“Answer me, counselor.” He demands through a slight tremor of tension in his voice.

Andy moves closer, lips barely touching Eddie’s, the sensation driving him into more of a frenzy than if he was being kissed, the anticipation of both action and answer forcing his breath out faster.

“ _Yes.”_

Eddie surges forward, pulling Andy impossibly closer into his embracing, more smiling than kissing and delights in the laughter it pulls from his _fiancée._

Their brows press together and Eddie pants from joy and barely contained excitement.

“What do you want to do, Andy? It is your birthday, after all.”

Andy kisses him, soundly and for far too long for Eddie not to have an answer, though, from the way they are panting as they part, he has a rather good idea.

“First, we find a use for your _cuffs._ Then, we get ice cream.”

Eddie laughs as he nips and licks Andy’s neck.

“And after?”

Suddenly, Eddie’s face is in Andy’s hands.

“We have all the time to figure it out. _Together._ ”

Eddie’s smile widens and he pulls Andy’s left hand toward his lips, kissing it with gentility and reverence.

He looks up to see a deeper blush than normal on the cheeks of the man he loves.

“You’re blushing.”

Andy groans, even as Eddie lifts them from the couch to carry them to their bedroom.

“Shut up! You’re embarrassing me.”

Eddie laughs warmly as he shut their bedroom door.

He will embarrass Andy, happily, as long as they both shall live.


End file.
